1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to videoconferences and videoconferencing systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Videoconferencing may be used to allow two or more participants at remote locations to communicate using both video and audio. Each participant location may include a videoconferencing system for video/audio communication with other participants. Each videoconferencing system may include a camera and microphone to collect video and audio from a first or local participant to send to another (remote) participant. Each videoconferencing system may also include a display and speaker to reproduce video and audio received from a remote participant. Each videoconferencing system may also have a computer system to allow additional functionality into the videoconference. For example, additional functionality may include data conferencing (including displaying and/or modifying a document for both participants during the conference).